


The last love letter

by rafishepard



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafishepard/pseuds/rafishepard
Summary: Dear Sam, if you are reading I experienced my last race.





	The last love letter

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my english

All nights before the races, I always write this little letter fearing the worst, and waiting that never happens but if you are reading this the worst it happened, just when we are each on a different side of the planet  
Sam I love you and I will always love you, even after I am gone, I never wanted to leave so early but if God willed, there is no one who can prevent  
I want to ask you here to move on without me, to live your life meet other guys, with you I spent incredible and unforgettable moments like our first kiss in Monaco or the first I love you spoken in a magically synchronized way in that test of young drives in Abu Dhabi or even the request of dating in front of my parents in Nice, but not only that has so many other moments that even if I write a book of a million pages still would not fit all of them, so I limit myself to just this small letter.  
Sam you is a bird, Fly  
Xoxo Jules.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to write more about this in the future.


End file.
